bloodseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Demetria Ember Le Court
"I thought Coven's had to have the same Creatures in them?" - Ember to Akeria. Demetria Ember Le Court was born, the youngest in the coven, or in her looks she was; she looked eighteen/nineteen. Even though she was over 200 years old. Ember grew up in an Orphanage with no mother and no father. She had lost them at the young age of four. Ember's mother was an Angel and her Father was a Demon. Ember is one of the few immortals left in the world. The Immortals race is a dying species or different types of hybrids and can hardly keep it's own coven and people alive against threats. There is only one known Immortal's coven and in the coven there is no Angel/Demon mix. But there are some Angels mixed with other creatures and Demon's mixed with other creaturess. Mostly Faeries. Early History In the Orphanage she came across to people who she thought were her best friends, Calix who was a Demon and her step sister who was an Angel; Freyda. Those two were meant to help her pick a side, between Angels and Demons. Which she didn't want to. It would be like picking between her parents. She could never have done. She also met another Angel who was friends with her mother; Daunte. He disagreed with the mixture of species and when she started to get closer to Calix, he took her away believing that she was going down the same route as her mother. Daunte loved her mother and belived she had good in her. The evil demon in the situation was Lilth, She was sent up to force the young girl to pick the side of the Demons. She was supposed to scare her into it. Although when Lilth spoke to; she made it seem like she wasn't interest in what side she picked. She was more interested in Calix and making him her play thing. Another Fallen Angel decided to intercept all of this; Blake. Blake wanted to make things more complicated. He didn't want her to pick a side, he merely wanted to cause trouble between everyone. And when he noticed her feelings for Calix and the fact he had feelings for her. He used that against the little Demon. "You really think it's not simple to pick a side? Then don't. Stay in the middle. Let them keep fighting for all Eternity" '' ''-Blake to Demetria. '' But after all of this; she destroyed the necklace they all thought her powers were coming from and she was left by her self. There was no one else around her. All the Angels and Demons left to join the fight and to continue living their life. Demetria was left by herself. But it didn't stay that way for long. In April after her two hundred and eighteenth birthday her house was caught in a terrible fire and she perished leaving Ember by herself since she hadn't yet found and joinned the Immortal coven, mostly because she didn't want to be with other she didn't know. She was an Immortal sure but that didn't mean she was like them. There was never half angel/half Demon babies. You normally only had one or the other. Ember had her father blue eyes and perky cheeks. Other than that she looked like her mother with her brown wavey hair; although after time she died it blonde and her thin curvy figure, she was bright and could easily work out simple problems in her head. She was an extraordinary Immortal with the ability to Animate things to life. In July, she had been walking through the streets from her job that she had needed to support herself, but walking home she was followed and within a few seconds ripped from her path and pushed against a wall. A delightful fanged smile playing on the mans face that had her pinned. He spoke in a language she could only describe as being fluent french, her head shook and she pleaded for her life as the mans teeth moved to gaze her neck, she got her hands to his chest to try and push him away but his grip was like iron, but with her push came something unexpected to both of them. Her hands glowed slightly and as if her power was reacting on pure instinct, it started the dead man heart and faultered his movements. That pause gave someone else the chance to interfere and help Ember. ''"How can you do that? My heart it was beating" ''- French Vampire to Ember '' '' '' The women who interferred was as quick as the man and had him pinned at the opposite side of the alley speaking to him in his natural tongue. The mans heart no longer beat because they no longer held the contact. the only frantic heart beat was her own. in the moments it took Ember to think, the Women had made the man disappear and was now closer to her speaking in english and asking if she was ok. The women was named Akeria and was the leader of a nomadic coven, and not just of vampires. She offered shelter for Ember and protection against other creatures, the vampire had regonised the Immortals scent, it was very sweet and seductive to them, but unlike the other vampire she wasn't going to attack the innocent girl. She also regonised a special talent in her that she knew other covens may try to take or destroy from her. The vampire knew the girl might need a haven and she appealed to her as they stood in the alley. Asking her even to come and try it, promising she would be in no danger. And for the first time in a long while Ember trusted someone else, she agreed to go. That was how the kid joinned the coven. Ember worked in a resturant mostly because she lived a lone and needed money, she kept on that job when she went to the coven, but during the morning she normally worked in a diner, but when she joinned she was told she no longer needed the job to survive, although she wanted to help so she kept her afternoon job. Angels&Demons "She couldn't remember ever feeling like she was truely alone. Suddenly from no where there were feathers. Pure white Feathers as if they had always been there. And then there were shadows, Everywhere as if they were following me. Watching me" '' ''- Demetria feelings '' '' ''Demetria Ember Le court was sent to an orphanage after her fourth birthday when her parents had been in a car crush. She had always believed to be a normal child. She had always been told stories about faeries and other creatures and she had always been able to talk both Latin and English. But the stories died with her parents. In the orphange when she was around fifteen years old, a new boy and a new girl came in to the orphanage. The girl, Freyda and Boy, Calix came close friends with Demi although she they never really spoke nicely of each other. After spending a few years with them, she celebrated her seventeenth birthday with the two and then things started to get werid for her. She began to make things come to life, she would touch her teddy bear and it would began to speak to her. At first she thought it was just a covincedence. But after it contiously started to happen she started trying to use it. Although she kept it from her best friends. She wasn't sure how to tell them, but after a few weeks of keeping it to herself she told them the secret. They hadn't seem surprised although they did seem curious and they questioned her on it. Although since she didn't have it for so long and she didn't seem to know much about it the three went back to there normal ways. From that point on things began to get weird. She started to see long white feathers in places she went or on her bed. Then there were shadows that followed her at night. When she finally finds out that she is a hybrid and her who her parents were, and that Calix and Freyda knew this the whole long and they find out that she is an Animator. She runs away needing to get away from the life she didn’t knew she had and come to grips that Angels and Demon’s are real that she runs into another Demon, Lilith, she plays about with Demi and Blake saves her. Blake is another Angel around her age and has an alluring pull to him. But what she doesn’t know is that Blake is a fallen Angel. Calix is out looking for her and when he finds her she is with Blake and he mucks about a bit when he see’s Calix is a bit Jealous but eventually she goes back with Calix and she ends up in the orphanage with Freyda and Calix. She finds out Freyda is her step sister. ''"You really should chose more carefully who your friends are. They did both lie to you after all. One was an Angel and one was a Demon. They knew who you were. You were they're job after all" '' ''- Lilth intimidating Demetria Calix and Freyda help her get a house, away from everyone. The help make sure no Angel’s and demon’s know where the house is and that they need to be invited into the house by her to make it safer for her. Calix and Freyda explain more about her life or what they know about it anyway. When they leave, Blake turns up at her house although she doesn’t invite him in. She ends up spending the full night alone and starts thinking about how much has changed in her life. If her parents are Angels and Demon’s, are they really dead? She still feels a chill is following about. So in the morning she decides not to go and see Calix and Freyda. Trying to get some peace and quiet from everything that has been going on and all the nonsense and realisation that she has just come upon, she tries to walk through the park without anyone just to get a break but instead she meets an Angel that knows her mother, Daunte. But again, Blake turns up thinking she is in danger from the Angel’s this time. Blake and Daunte could be old friends, and they have a conflict between them. She needs to choose between the pair and because Daunte knows more about her about her mother than anyone else and she is curious to learn more, the only person she can ask questions, she choose him and tells Blake that he needs to go right now. He is the one to protect her, he promised her mother and now that things are getting rough he is there to do that. But he is also there to get the Necklace from her to give to the Angels. But she wouldn’t just give him the necklace, she knew it meant to much to her, they couldn’t take the necklace off of her. Her parents had put a protective spell on it and the only way they could get it was if she would give it. It was on her eighteenth birthday that this day was to commence. Daunte had another idea, he invited her to a masquerade ball. This ball was for Angel’s and Demon’s only there had never been a Hybrid born there before. Giving her a dress and a mask, she went to the ball with him only to find Calix and Freyda there as well as Lilith and other Demon’s and Angels. Calix and Demi’s feeling’s are still growing from one another and they both decide to stick by her side and look after her. Taking her to safety, her and Calix share their first kiss and she is brought up before both the Archangels and ArcDemons in order to choose which side she is giving the necklace too. But she turns them both down and she knows that she can’t give them it. But needing to have a break she goes to the bathroom to get cleaned up thinking that everything can be normal. But that is when she is kidnapped away by Daunte. "The first of your kind. of course it could tip the balance. If you think it couldn't then you would be foulish. Your ability could be used for either side. It makes you either an advantage or a disadvantage" ''- ArchAngels about Demetria. '' Daunte has lost it a little bit because she’s following her mother’s footsteps and he thinks she should fall for Angels and not Demon’s. He disagrees with the relationship she has with Calix. Calix is in conflict {he knows his job is to retrieve the necklace but he is also in love with her} and Freyda because it’s her family. They come to get her and take her home. But both Freyda and Calix pled for her to make her choice. She has to choose between the Angel’s and Demon’s, to see who gets the necklace because they believe it holds the power of her mother and father. But to her it’s the last picture she has of her family together. So instead of giving it to either she decides to destroy it. The Angel and Demon’s don’t think she has the power without the necklace and go back to fighting their war. Everyone leaves her alone, Calix and Freyda included, she is in her own house now being at the age of eighteen, this ends with her talking to someone and making her seem normal. But the reader soon realises that she is talking to a puppet/clown and that her Animating power is not gone. Account This character is potrayed by Candice Accola. Created by {Stephanie }